


After He Left

by Her_Name_Was_Rose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Name_Was_Rose/pseuds/Her_Name_Was_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet of Rose and the blue suited Doctor in the few moments right after the Doctor in brown left them on Bad Wolf Bay. Rose finally gets to do something she's waited years to do.  Basically, I was too sad to see them looking at each other in the final scene on BWB like they weren't happy, so this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After He Left

The TARDIS flashed out of view and left Rose, her mother, and a blue suited Doctor on Bad Wolf Bay. She rushed forward but caught herself. The Doctor in blue walked up beside her and took her hand. They stared at each other for a moment before she turned her head and spoke.

She motioned with her free hand and pointed to a place about 20 yards away, "there."

The Doctor looked to where she was pointing but was confused. "What?"

Rose lead him to the place where she had pointed. When they got there, she released his hand and turned him so he was facing her, about three feet away.

"Rose, what-"

She cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth. "Just ... can I do something?"

"Yes." He wasn't sure what she was asking, but he trusted her.

She stood there, facing him but looking down before she finally brought her eyes up and looked at him.

"This is exactly where I was standing, and where you were projected, when you came to say good-bye."

"Oh," now he understood.

She continued, "I brought my hand up to touch you, but you weren't really here, so I couldn't."

He nodded and let her go on.

"Every night I dreamt that you were really here, and that I could actually touch you."

"So did I," he told her and a small smile crossed his face.

She reached up, but like before, she stopped herself short of touching him.

He stepped forward and took her hand, then placed it on his cheek. "Rose, I'm here this time. You can touch."

She brushed her fingers across his face then around to the back of his neck. "I love you," she nearly whispered, but this time there was less wind, and she was smiling.

He took the last step toward her, and wrapped his arms around her back so their bodies were flush.

"This is nowhere near the last time I'll say it. Rose Tyler, I love you."

His left hand trailed up her back until it was wrapped in her hair and he brought her face to meet his in a kiss. This one was slower, more about two people who truly, deeply loved each other and were expressing their love.

After a few minutes Jackie cleared her throat loudly. "You two forget I'm still here?"

They broke apart, but were smiling like a pair of teenagers. The Doctor took Rose's hand and they walked toward her mother.

"Jackie," he started, "I would apologize to you, but I am absolutely, one hundred percent, not sorry."

Rose hit him and Jackie rolled her eyes.

"At least you're honest. And speaking of honest, you best make an honest woman out of my daughter! I don't want the two of you shacking up without you promising her anything..." Jackie continued to ramble on as she turned and began walking away, but the Doctor lost interest and let her fade into the background. He and Rose followed behind her, making their way to the hotel in the next town, and their new adventures together. Forever.


End file.
